Apartes de una vida
by Amafle
Summary: Les contare la historia de una mujer que nunca pensó que su vida tomaría el rumbo que tomó, su castillo de naipes se derrumbó y ahora tendrá que enfrentar una dolorosa realidad. UA—OoC—Todos humanos.
1. Chapter 1

**Disclaimer:** _Todos los personajes de **Twilight** le pertenecen a **Stephanie Meyer** y la verdad es que no sé de donde me salió esto que escribí usándolos._

* * *

Les contare la historia de una mujer que nunca pensó que su vida tomaría el rumbo que tomó, su castillo de naipes se derrumbó y ahora tendrá que enfrentar una dolorosa realidad.

Era una fría noche de invierno, hace aproximadamente 4 años, una joven corría protegiéndose de la lluvia con su viejo paraguas, estaba a solo cuatro cuadras de su casa, quería mostrarle a su madre las grandiosas notas con las que había terminado su primer semestre en la universidad.

Estaba tan feliz que poco le importó que sus botas nuevas se echaran a perder con la lluvia; nada podría quitar la sonrisa de su rostro, llegó a la entrada de su edificio y allí, en medio de las escaleras, estaba un hombre medio mojado y golpeado, ella se acercó y antes de entrar le entregó su paraguas y una barra de cereales que llevaba en su bolso.

—No es bueno que este en medio de la lluvia señor —dijo la dulce jovencita cuando el hombre tomó el paraguas y la barra de cereal—. ¿Necesita que llame a alguien para que venga por usted? —preguntó la joven al ver los golpes en el rostro del hombre. Éste negó y huyó del sitio dejando confundida a la joven.

La joven de hace cuatro años es ahora una bella mujer, pero ya no sonríe, está sola, su madre murió y su padre se encuentra en un hospital gravemente enfermo. Ella creyó que ellos podrían ayudarla, al fin de cuentas son su familia, ella confió y ellos la traicionaron.

Ahora está sola, desnuda, tiene miedo, una venda cubre sus ojos, está atada, llora, piensa en su padre; quiere gritar pero la cinta adhesiva que sella sus labios no se lo permite.

* * *

Estos serán una serie de drabbles que publicare regularmente solo por que me place, gracias a mi Lalis por el beteo, sin tu magia y tus comentarios de colores esto no seria lo mismo :)


	2. Chapter 2

**Disclaimer: **_Todos los personajes de __**Twilight**__ le pertenecen a __**Stephanie Meyer.**_

* * *

Despertó cuando un travieso rayo de sol se coló entre las cortinas del gran ventanal y golpeó suavemente su rostro.

Dos semanas atrás estaba en medio de una plataforma giratoria mientras escuchaba a varios hombres ofrecer grandes sumas de dinero, sabía que era por ella.

Ahora está en una cómoda cama, cubierta con un cálido pijama de algodón y rodeada de costosos muebles.

—Al fin has despertado —dijo una voz, una voz que ella recordaba.

Era la voz del hombre que la compró.

—¿Quién es usted y dónde estoy? —preguntó temerosa, mirando al hombre recostado en el marco de la puerta del balcón que le daba la espalda.

—Soy un amigo y estás en mi casa.

—¿Amigo de quién?

—Tuyo por supuesto.

—No lo conozco y la verdad no sé que hago aquí, mi padre… mi padre esta en el hospital… yo… yo necesito verlo.

—Tu padre está en la habitación de al lado, ha mejorado mucho y nos ha dado su bendición.

—¿Bendición?

—Si, para nuestra boda que será dentro de una semana.

Estaba mareada, le dolía la cabeza, no comprendía las palabras que ese hombrepronunciaba.

—¿Está bromeando? ¿Cómo podríamos casarnos si usted y yo no nos conocemos?

—Nos casaremos porque eres mía, de mí propiedad y a menos que tengas el medio millón de dólares que pagué por ti, estás en deuda conmigo. Pero no te preocupes, no eres mi tipo, yo solo necesito una esposa para aparentar frente a mi familia y esa eres tú, dulce Isabella.

—Está loco, yo no soy de su propiedad, no le debo nada, usted me compró como si fuera un trozo de carne y hasta donde yo sé, eso se llama trata de blancas y es ilegal.

—No lo es, en el círculo social en el que me muevo es una práctica común—. El hombre hablaba de damas de compañía, sumisas, prostitutas, mujeres que se prestaban para ese tipo de juegos, pero ella no era como esas mujeres, ella había sido metida en un carro contra su voluntad y ahora le debía medio millón de dólares al degenerado que había salido de la habitación, sin decir su nombre y sin permitir que ella pudiese mirarle la cara ni una sola vez.

* * *

_Segundo drabble, pobre Isabella, que deuda tan jodida la que tiene y aun no sabe quien es el hombre. Gracias a mi Lalis por el beteo, te loveo muchoooooo_


	3. Chapter 3

**Disclaimer: **_Todos los personajes de __**Twilight**__ le pertenecen a __**Stephanie Meyer.**_

* * *

"_Por cada noche de buen sexo que compartamos, tu deuda se reducirá en un 10%"_

¿Qué puede hacer una mujer sola, endeudada y necesitada cuando un galán de medio pelo le hace semejante proposición?

Por supuesto, lo que hizo Isabella, darle una patada en los huevos al que hoy es su flamante marido.

Meses atrás se resistió, ella luchó con uñas y dientes, sobre todo con uñas, la espalda, brazos y cara de Edwad Cullen –su marido- dan testimonio de ello.

Cuando no tienes nada de que sostenerte y todas las puertas se cierran, tienes que agarrarte a ese maltrecho salvavidas que te tira un desconocido. Aunque ese salvavidas sea tu sentencia de muerte.

Ella lo entendió luego de su boda, ahora está sentada en un lujoso restaurante rodeada de los empresarios más importantes —y por lo que Isabella sabe, también los más depravados— celebrando una cena para colaborar con la obra benéfica de moda.

Edward Cullen, su esposo, el mismo hombre que se presentó formalmente el día de su boda, además de antipático, grosero y egocéntrico, se cree el salvador del universo; su dinero no solo le sirve para comprar mujeres, también lo usa para ayudar a obras benéficas aunque de estas solo busque los alivios fiscales que le producen a sus finanzas.

—Deliciosa cena Carmen, como siempre —Edward y su magnética voz se dirigen a la organizadora del evento, arrastrando prácticamente a su bella esposa, Isabella—, esta es mi contribución adicional para la obra.

—Gracias Edward —Carmen Denali sonríe de oreja a oreja mientras recibe el sobre sellado— fue un placer conocerte Isabella, mira que cuando este hombre dijo que vendría con su esposa mencionó lo hermosa que eras, pero debo decirte que se quedo corto, espero verte pronto.

"_y yo espero no tener que sonreír falsamente ni una sola vez más" _piensa con amargura, la hermosa mujer vestida de diseñador.

—El placer fue mío señora Denali —una sonrisa angelical se asoma por el rostro de Isabella, antes de dirigirse a su marido— Cariño estoy un poco cansada ¿podríamos irnos ya?

Llegan a casa, ella corre hacia la habitación de su padre, desde que empeoró tiene miedo de no poder despedirse.

—Está dormido —dice Edward desde la puerta, la misma que Isabella le cierra en sus narices sin dar explicaciones.

—Es insoportable —murmura mientras acaricia la frente de su padre— papi despierta, ayúdame por favor, necesito de tus palabras, de tu fuerza.

Luego de asegurarse que su padre está bien sale de la habitación decidida a ponerle punto final a su situación marital y económica. Encuentra a Edward en el salón bebiendo una copa.

—Señor Cullen tengo un trato que proponerle —dice mientras lo mira fijamente.

—¿Un trato? —Pregunta intrigado, ella asiente— te escucho _cariño._

* * *

_Tercer drabble, ¿qué trato será ese? mmmhh mañana miro que se me ocurre. Gracias a mi Lalis por el beteo, te loveo muchoooooo_


	4. Chapter 4

Cuarta Parte

**Disclaimer: **_Todos los personajes de __**Twilight**__ le pertenecen a __**Stephenie Meyer.**_

* * *

"_Se ven tan bien juntos"_

"_Nunca creímos que Edward se podría casar y ser feliz" _

"_Ella no es la gran cosa, es más me parece que es una arribista"_

"_Nadie sabe de dónde la sacó, de un momento a otro resultó que estaba casado"_

De los baños de mujeres es de donde salen la mayor cantidad de patéticos chismes faranduleros que están publicados en los periódicos amarillistas. Las conversaciones en los baños públicos de restaurantes lujosos podrían darle los más dramáticos argumentos a un escritor de novelas rosa.

Y ahí estaba ella, escuchando la cantidad de tontadas que decían sobre su flamante vida matrimonial, si esas mujeres supieran que estaba pagando una deuda en lugar de disfrutar de su vida de casada cambiarían de opinión.

_¿Quién puede disfrutar de un matrimonio sin amor y ala fuerza?_ Pensó amargamente. -_Qué bien y ahora cómo te tengo que llamar ¿Isabella Harlequin?- _La reprendió su conciencia, al verla irse por el lado dramático de su existencia.

Cuando salió del baño las mujeres se quedaron mirándola, ella levantó la frente, se dirigió a los lavamanos y sonrió de manera angelical, antes de salir se volteó, las mirócon ojos pícaros y les dijo la verdad que nunca pensó en reconocer y menos frente a unas desconocidas.

—Y si supieran lo maravilloso que es en la cama.

Estaba disfrutando de su pequeño triunfo, había dejado con la boca abierta a esas 4 mujeres del baño y sonreía a carcajada limpia pero como en la vida no todo es felicidad una fuerte voz la interrumpió.

—¿Qué te pasa? ¿Por qué sonríes de esa manera? —la interrumpió su flamante marido.

—Tendría que aprender a anunciarse y no aparecer delante de las personas como si fuese un fantasma.

—Si no te hubieras esta riendo como loca te habrías dado cuenta de que estoy a tu lado desde que saliste del jodido baño.

—No grites, nos están mirando y la gente va a comenzar a creer que este no es un matrimonio muy armonioso que digamos.

—Isabella, Isabella, mi dulce Isabella —dijo acreciéndole la mejilla, quien los viera creería que era un gesto de ternura— a mí lo que todos estos patéticos arrastrados piensen me importa un comino.

—Mentiroso, si eso fuera verdad no me arrastrarías a todas estas malditas cenas y a tus condenados eventos de caridad.

—Un trato es un trato —le recordó de manera sardónica.

—Maldito el día en que se me ocurrió semejante estupidez.

A su mente llegó esa noche

—_Señor Cullen tengo un trato que proponerle —dice mientras lo mira fijamente._

—_¿Un trato? —Pregunta intrigado, ella asiente— te escucho cariño._

—No es una estupidez, mira cuanto a descendido tu deuda —dijo sacando un documento del bolsillo de su chaqueta—. Llevamos 8 salidas y suman un total de ochocientos mil dólares, no cualquiera cobra cien mil dólares por salir a cenar en los mejores restaurantes de la ciudad, yo creo que eres la dama de compañía más cara de todo el mundo.

—Pero que belleza, anda con la cuenta de cobro a la mano y por lo que entiendo usted acaba de llamarme puta —dijo enojada, pero más que eso estaba consiente de que si alguien se daba cuenta de su "arreglo" estaría de acuerdo con esa apreciación—. Quiero irme, mi padre esta mañana estaba afiebrado y quisiera estar a su lado.

—En media hora nos vamos y no, no te llamé puta, nunca te he visto de esa manera y nunca lo haré.

La tomó de la mano y la llevó a la mesa, en ningún momento durante esa media hora la soltó, quién los viera de esa manera -manos entrelazadas, miradas furtivas, caricias en el hombro desnudo, sonrisas nerviosas-, juraría que eran la pareja mas feliz del mundo.

* * *

_Cuarto drabble. Gracias a mi Lalis por el beteo, te loveo muchoooooo_


End file.
